


All the things I want to tell you

by BiUnicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Some fluff maybe, they all deserves a hug tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: "I know nothing I say will make you change your mind if you decide to leave now. But consider giving Kara a chance to explain her motives.""It was so obvious, all this time..." Lena said with a grimace."It's amazing what a pair of glasses can do..."or...Lena finds out.





	All the things I want to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,
> 
> I'm so excited for tonight's episode. What do you think it will happen?   
> So, this is a little piece I wrote after last week's episode, lemme know what y'all think.  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. English isn't my native language.
> 
> xoxo

 

By the time Lena heard Alex's voice on the other end of the line she knew something was wrong.

"Alex?" Lena asked as her mother stared up at her with an arched eyebrow and a smile that made Lena feel sick. 

"You need to come to Midvale now!" Alex was saying almost breathlessly. "Get the solar lamps at the DEO. Talk to Haley."

Lena got up from the chair in front of Lillian and frowned, confused. "Alex, what happened?"

"K... Supergirl needs sunlight now. I... I'll explain when you get here, just come, please."

Alex hung up and Lena remained motionless for a few seconds, until Lillian's voice surprised her.

"I suppose it's important. More important than me, at least..." Lillian said quietly as Lena stared at her thoughtfully.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Lena asked, emotionally exhausted. "I'm tired of your games with me, Mother! Why would you love me? Why would you expect anything from me now?"

Lillian grimaced, standing up and beckoning to the penitentiary officers accompanying her.

"You needed to see the real world, Lena. I did it because I know what's good for you."

Lena just nodded and left the lab, wiping the tears from her face after making sure no one was watching her. She hurried to the DEO, surprised by the lack of agents, only to find Haley in the conference room. It wasn’t hard to convince her to give the solar lamps, Haley was fighting on the right side, after all, Lena concluded.

Lena left the DEO parking lot as quickly as possible, starting her trip to Midvale, not understanding why Supergirl was in Alex and Kara's hometown.

Oh, Kara... Lena hadn’t heard from Kara for hours, since they landed in the United States, and Kara stayed in Washington to talk to the President. Now that she knew of Baker's involvement with her brother, Lena could barely contain her fear that something could happen to Kara. She tried to call Kara's number a few times while driving, but the call dropped into the mailbox. Lena accelerated even more, promising herself to go after Kara as soon as she handed the solar lamps to Alex.

-

Alex and Eliza carried Kara to her old room. Kara was alive, but barely. She wasn’t strong enough to walk alone or stand. It was dark out there and it would be useless any attempt to go after her new enemy, Red Daughter, before dawn. Then Kara had no options until dawn, and she was weak: her whole body ached, including her face that had some cuts that would not heal without sunlight, and it was hard to breathe, almost as if she were solar flared. She was helpless and worried about the possibility of a new threat at any moment.

On the other hand, she was relieved that she didn’t have to hide from Alex anymore. She recovered her memories and was still very much shaken by the whole situation. But they had each other, and like before, Kara hoped that everything would be all right.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Kara's hair, wiping a tear from her face as Eliza hurried to the kitchen, searching for everything she needed to clean Kara's wounds.

"God, you died Kara... I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t come back." Alex sobbed and Kara grabbed her arm.

"I would die without hesitation to protect you and Eliza."

"You can’t do this to me! We can’t lose!" Kara pulled Alex to the bed and hugged her sister tightly, as if to retrieve all the lost time in the past few months.

"We won’t lose." Kara said breathlessly, feeling her body complain of the pain. "El Mayarah. We're stronger together and we're going to get through this."

Alex got up and took Kara's hand.

"You should rest. At least until dawn." 

"You know I can’t." 

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You don’t have much choice. Lena is coming with the lamps. Soon you will be healed, but until then, you stay here.”

"Rao, I missed your orders." Kara said, smiling rather sleepily.

"I missed that." Alex murmured, squeezing Kara's hand until the Kryptonian fell asleep.

-

Lena finished in one hour the journey that would take three hours to complete if she drove within the speed limit. It was strange going to Alex and Kara's house, especially under the circumstances. Lena left her car near the porch and Alex was waiting anxiously at the door.

"What happened?" Lena asked worriedly.

Alex motioned for Lena to enter the Danvers' house, closing the door behind her and guiding Lena.

"Supergirl and Red Daughter fought." Alex started. "She's weak, she died for a few minutes." Alex's voice faltered and Lena stopped halfway, stunned.

"What?!"

"That's what you heard. She managed to absorb the energy of the environment, but it was enough only to revive her. She needs to heal her body." Alex said worriedly. Lena nodded in silence, shocked, and continued to follow Alex through the house, until she stopped at the door of a room. Lena took a deep breath before entering and seeing Supergirl unconscious on the bed, while Eliza gently wiped the cuts on her face. 

"Lena, I’m glad you're here." Eliza greeted her with a sad smile. "Unfortunately we are not in the best of conditions."

Eliza absentmindedly stroked Supergirl's hair, which made Lena frown in confusion, but she decided to ignore it, focusing on mounting the frame to the solar lamps by the bed. As she was finishing up, a photo hanging on the wall caught her eye: Alex and Kara hugged and smiled. But two small, perhaps not so small, details caught her eye. Kara didn’t wear glasses in the photo, displaying her blue eyes like the ocean, and she had a somewhat familiar scar that Lena had never seen before in her friend. Alex finished turning on the lamps and grimaced when she realized that Lena was analyzing the photo on the wall.

Lena's hands began to tremble as the realization hit her. She turned her gaze to Supergirl, unconscious in bed, whose cuts on her face began to disappear, leaving no scars except one. Lena shook her head and left the room in a hurry.

"God, it can’t be..." She muttered, sobbing.

"Lena, wait!" Alex reached for her on the porch.

"This is a fucking joke!" Lena said, her face red. "You lied to me all those years!"

Alex sighed, looking at Lena who was standing waiting for an explanation.

"It's not like she had a choice."

"I'm just a Luthor, after all." Lena rolled her eyes, turning her back to Alex, marching toward her car.

"She trusts you more than anyone else I know, Lena."

"And yet she lied. God..." Lena stopped in front of her car, feeling Alex touch her arm.

"The last thing Kara wanted was to hurt you. She lied because she had to. She even lied to me, but it was necessary..." Alex said in a sad voice. Lena lowered her head, sighing, but she still hadn’t turned to Alex.

"I had my memories of her as Supergirl erased. Our whole relationship was changed, I didn’t know my own sister and she actually died a few hours ago and... I just remembered her right now. And she did it to protect me in DEO." Alex sighed, feeling the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "She could be dead and I wouldn’t forgive myself for not being on her side all this time, but she lied to protect us, Lena."

Lena took another deep breath, wiping her face.

"Give me a minute, Alex. Please."

Alex nodded and went back into the house, leaving the door open. Eliza found her on the stairs.

"How did she react?"

"Badly..." Alex said wearily. "Kara?"

"It's getting better. Soon she'll wake up..." 

Alex nodded and walked up the stairs, into the bedroom and standing next to Kara in bed, not caring about the heat the lamps emitted.

-

Lena remained a few minutes standing in front of her car, trying to put in order all the small tiny boxes in her mind, trying to make it all make some sense, but it was too much. Kara Danvers, her best friend, was the girl of steel, she was Supergirl. And Kara Danvers, who was also Supergirl, had died a few hours ago, and somehow came back to life.

The fact that she'd been fooled all this time was what hurt Lena. It was as if she were carrying another stab in her back, and God, how it hurt. But she couldn’t really hate Kara for that, could she?

"I know nothing I say will make you change your mind if you decide to leave now." Lena was caught by surprise by Eliza's voice. "But consider giving Kara a chance to explain her motives."

"It was so obvious, all this time..." Lena said with a grimace.

"It's amazing what a pair of glasses can do..."

Lena laughed, feeling lighter momentarily. Eliza smiled and pulled the girl into a hug she was sure Lena needed.

"Do what you think is right, darling... But know that Kara never meant to hurt you, she adores you."

As soon as Eliza returned to the house, Lena leaned into the car and took a deep breath, finally managing to think clearly. With a few wounds open, but determined to give Kara a chance to explain herself. She entered the Danvers' house and found Alex and Eliza with Kara awake in the bedroom. The moment Kara caught sight of Lena, a frightened expression formed on her face, Lena swallowed and walked a few steps into the room slowly. Her hands shook and she couldn’t contain the need to run into her friend's arms and hold her as if her life depended on it. Alex and Eliza found it a good time to leave the two alone.

"Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Kara!" Lena sobbed, squeezing Kara in her arms. Kara sighed in relief, returning the hug with the same intensity, taking care not to hurt Lena.

"I'm sorry." Kara murmured, moving away. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but..." She broke off, looking at her hands on her lap. "There were two reasons preventing me from telling you the truth..."

Lena settled on the edge of the bed, staring at Kara, expectantly in the look.

"Lillian said that you would hate me when you knew and it came into my head... You are my best friend and I didn’t want to lose you, not when there were so many things I wanted to do with you, so many things I wanted to tell you... I was selfish and scared." Kara searched for Lena's gaze, whose eyes were wet. "So Lex escaped and you were in danger, I didn’t want to disappoint you like Eve did, not when the wound was still open and you were still processing everything that happened... I didn’t want to throw that bomb at you."

"How can I hate you, Kara? I just can’t." Lena sighed. "But it's been years without knowing, I can’t help but think that you don’t trust me, especially with the whole story of Kryptonite and Harun-El... God, that's too much for me." Lena hid her face in her hands. Kara felt helpless.

"I'm really sorry for making you feel this way, Lena." Kara brought her hand up to Lena's back, caressing gently. "I hope I can make it up to you, after we get Lex."

Lena nodded in silence and returned to hug Kara, ignoring for a moment all the secrets and conflicts that existed. "God, I can’t believe you died, I could have lost you."

Kara circled Lena's waist with her arm, pulling her close.

"You won’t get rid of me that easily." Kara murmured, teasing Lena's laugh.

"I wouldn’t dream of that. I love you." Lena pushed back a few inches as she felt Kara tensing. Kara stared at her with wide eyes and a smile on the corner of her lips.

"Do... Do you love me?" Kara stammered in surprise.

"It's more than obvious that I do." Lena looked at Kara hesitantly. "I don’t expect you to feel the same."

"Rao, of course I feel the same!" Kara said quickly, afraid that this moment wasn’t real, afraid that moment would end at any second. She took Lena's hand and smiled. "I love you too, Lena. If you knew half of what I feel for you, it would be good enough..."

Kara again pulled her around the waist and hugged her as Lena relaxed in Kara's arms. Taking advantage of the brief moment of peace and the warmth that Kara's body transmitted.

"I still can’t believe you love me, like, really." Kara murmured, smelling Lena's scent and feeling her arms around herself. Lena stepped back and smiled, reaching for Kara's gaze.

"You better believe it." Lena said in a low voice, her gaze fixed on Kara's lips, her face almost hypnotized.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Kara whispered, touching Lena's face with her fingers, gently.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lena said, closing the distance between them as Kara advanced, kissing Lena gently. The kiss was short, but it was all Lena expected and more, causing Lena to lean forward, seeking Kara's lips again, this time fearless, exploring Kara's mouth with her tongue but holding the shoulders of Kara so delicately, trying to demonstrate everything she was feeling at that moment.

"Wow..." Lena said, almost out of breath as the two of them pulled away. Kara kept her hands on Lena's arms.

"I swear we'll continue exactly where we stand today, once all this is over..." Kara whispered, knowing that what she promised might be impossible. "Rao, there are so many things I want to tell you, so much so that I want to show you Lena..."

"We're going to win." Lena said, reaching for one of Kara's hands, staring into her eyes. "I'm sure of it."

-

Alex entered the room a few minutes later, not sure that everything was fine between Lena and Kara, but when she saw Lena and Kara holding hands she knew it was all right, that everything would be fine. At least until they turned on the TV and listened to the president's speech, thanking Lex Luthor for saving the US. Rao, that was not good at all.


End file.
